Total Drama High: Kameko's new life Book One The Reaper's
by Hidden leaf assassin
Summary: Kameko is a Reaper In training, her Mother is dead, and her Father is in Prison. Now she has to move, will she play cupid and help 4 boys fall in love, will she Sing and Dance at the talent show beat Courtney and Justin at their own game, and what will happen when Demons attack? Find out in the story, enjoy. Rated T... for now. Duncan/Trent, Alejandro/Tyler, Noah/OC.
1. New Home

**A/N: My first Toatal Drama High Story, Um I did this story for all of those who stand to there abusive parents, wife of husban. This also has a little bit of a Duncan and Trent story and a Alejandro and Tyler Story, I hope I do ok. Um tell me what you think. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Total Drama or any of there characters. (and if I did own this show... well you don't want to know.) *evil laugh* The only thing I own is MY OC'S thats it. Enjoy. **

Kameko's P.O.V

Chapter 1

New Home.

"Kameko, time to go." Said my lawyer. "Ok."

I bent down and looked at my mothers grave.

"Well mom this is good-by for now, I'll come home soon and visit. I promise."

My name is Kameko Yamamoto and well I'm moving from Herriman,Utah to Wawanaka Town, joy. Why because my dad is in jail and my mom is dead and so the only close family I have Is in that town I'm moving to. I walked to the car and had tears running down my face, good-by everyone I'll miss you all. As I got on the plane my lawyer mad sure I have evrything and sent me on my way. On the plane ride I was listening to Unbreakabel by Fireflight.

**Where are the people that accused me?**  
**The ones who beat me down and bruised me**  
**They hide just out of sight, cant face me in the light**  
**Theyll return but Ill be stronger.**

**(chours) God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been**  
**I wanna go there, this time Im not scared**  
**Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable**  
**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**(2 verse) Sometimes it's hard to just keep going**  
**But faith is moving without knowing**  
**Can I trust what I cant see to reach my destiny?**  
**I want to take control but I know better**

**(chours 2) God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been**  
**I wanna go there, this time Im not scared**  
**Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable**  
**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**Forget the fear its just a crutch**  
**That tries to hold you back**  
**And turn your dreams to dust**  
**All you need to do is just trust**

**God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been**  
**I wanna go there, this time Im not scared**  
**Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable**  
**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me**

**God I want to dream again, take me where Ive never been**  
**I wanna go there, this time Im not scared**  
**Now I am unbreakable, its unmistakable**  
**No one can touch me, nothing can stop me! **

I was woken up by one of the flight attenditnt's.

"Were here miss."

I thanked her and grabbed my stuff and hoped off the plane.

I walked to the entrnce and saw my cousin Heather standing there watting for me.

"The queen b herself came to pick me up." I said in a snarky tone

"Just get in the car." she said in sneered voice

I put my bags in the trunk and went to the passenger seat when I saw a spanish male sitting there he had green eye's with long dark brown hair.

"Hello." he said as he smiled at me

"Back seat." said Heather.

I just rolled my eye's and closed the door, I got in the back seat and pulled out my ear phones and started to listen to FireFlight's For Those Who Wait song.

**(verse 1) This is for those who wait**

**Another day, another waiting game**  
**A little different but it's still the same**  
**I am here but where's the one I'm longing for?**

**I'm having trouble feeling all alone**  
**Will my heart ever find a home?**  
**I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**(chours 1) So we sing a lullaby**  
**To the lonely hearts tonight**  
**Let it set your heart on fire**  
**Let it set you free**

**When you're fighting to believe**  
**In a love that you can't see**  
**Just know there is a purpose**  
**For those who wait**

**(verse 2) I want to open up my eyes**  
**I know that all I need is time**  
**I'm growing stronger every single day**

**God, I'm gonna leave them to You now**  
**Letting go all of my fear and doubt**  
**I can't do this on my own, so I'll give You control**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**(chours 2) So we sing a lullaby**  
**To the lonely hearts tonight**  
**Let it set your heart on fire**  
**Let it set you free**

**When you're fighting to believe**  
**In a love that you can't see**  
**Just know there is a purpose**  
**For those who wait**

**(verse 3) The pressure makes us stronger**  
**The struggle makes us hunger**  
**The hard lessons make the difference**

**The pressure makes us stronger**  
**The struggle makes us hunger**  
**The hard lessons make the difference**  
**And the difference makes it worth it**

**(chours 3) So we sing a lullaby**  
**To the lonely hearts tonight**  
**Let it set your heart on fire**  
**Let it set you free**

**When you're fighting to believe**  
**In a love that you can't see**  
**Just know there is a purpose**  
**For those who wait**

**Let it set your heart on fire**  
**This is for those who wait **

I looked out my window looking twords my new life. I closed my eye's and let sleep come over me.

Heather's P.O.V

"Heather get up you have to go and pick up Kameko!"

I heard my mother yell form outside my door. I groaned and looked at the time 8, "great."

I got up and called Alejandro

"Heather, it's 8 o'clock in the morning."

"I have to go and get my cousin from America at the airport, would you like to come?" I asked

"Yea, I would love to come, I'll be ready in five minute's."

He said befor he hung up. I got up took a shower and went down staris to find my mother in the quest bedroom.

"Morning, mom." I called out to her.

"Oh Heather come here for a minute."

I walked twords the bedroom where Kameko would be staying as I walked in I saw the room, I looked at it in awe. White wall's on the left and black wall's on the right, the white wall's had black dragon Lillys and a black dragon's and the balck wall's had the same thing but insted of a Dragon lillys they were white lout's flower's with white dragon's. On the celling was a huge Yin and Yang singh. Her wall's had a scyth and diffrent kinds of swords on them, the furniture were all black and then there was one color that stood out, her bed. The pillows were a blueish green color her sheets and bed cover were a aqua blue with white in it.

"Wow, is this going to be Kameko's room, cause if it is... it's awesome." I said

"Thanks, this is how she want it to look like, bring her here and well throw a welcome party, sound good?" she asked

"Yea I taking Alejandro with me, is that ok?"

"Yes just make sure he doesn't cause trouble." she said

"Yea like that's ever going to happen." I said

When I got to Alejandros house he was already outside watting for me. "What took you so long?" he asked

"My mom was showing me Kameko's room."

"Oh, what does it look like?" He asked

"You'll find out soon." I said.

We sat there in the car for a while "What your cousin like?" Asked Alejandro

I sat there for a minute then I said

"She's a mix between Duncan and Gwen." "

That bad?"

"No, she just *sigh* her mom passed away when she was twelve from heart frailer, Then her dad got thrown in prison for child abuse, and now she get's to move in with us. Her life has been a roller-coaster." I said

"Wow, I had know idea, but her dad, Why?"

"Her dad wasn't all way's like that, he got abusive when her mom Allison died, that's when her life turned upside down." I said

As we arrived at the airport I looked at the time it read 9:00, her flight should already be her. I looked up to see the door's opening and out comes my cousin, her hair was a blueish green color with blue aqua streaks. Her shrit was black and her pants where white, she had black shoes with blueish green lace's. She was caring her black backpack on her back and holdding a white suite case with aqua blue design.

"The queen B herself came to pick me up." she said in a snarky tone

"Just get in the car." I sneered back

I open the trunk for her and she put her stuff in the car. She went for the passenger seat to find Alejandro sitting there,

"Hello." said Alejandro wtih a smile

"Back seat." I said

She just rolled her eye's and closed the door and opened the back seat door of the car. When I looked back she had her head phones in her ear and was fast asleep, this is where her recovery begins.

**Kameko's P.O.V**

I wake up to feel heather poking me, I groned and slapped her hand away. Then I heard

"Chica, wake up." Ok that's not Heather, I opened my eye's to come face to face with her boy toy. Not the beast wake up call.

"Alejandro don't scare the poor girl." Said my Aunt Allison

"What did I do?" he asked

"Kameko, welcome to Wawanaka Town." She said.

She grabbed my suite case.

"Aunt Allison I can get that." I said

"No, no I got."

"Ok." I said

She tried to lift but was to heavy.

"Um Alejandro can you come and get this?"

Alejandro tried to pick it up but couldn't

"Heather?"

"If you can't what makes you think I can?" she asked in a cold aditued

"Um Kameko?"

"I'm coming." I said.

I grabbed the my suite case out of the trunk and went in side. My aunt, Heather and Alejandro stared at me in pure shock.

"What is in that suite case?" asked Alejandro

"Clothes, shoes, pants, and other things." I said with a smile.

As I looked at my room I was in awe, and so was Alejandro black and white furniture, my scyth and sword's. My bed was diffrent, blueish green pillows with aqua blue sheets and comforter with black and white in it, "Awesome, nice work Aunt Alisson." I said she smiled.

As I unpacked Heather came in with dinner on a tray.

"Hamburgers and hot Cheetos." She said

I looked at the tray there where two hamburgers,

"Heather I can't eat two of those, there huge."

"Oh one is for me." She said

We sat on the floor together and ate our burger's.

"Y'knonw Heather your not so bad, you can be nice when you want to." I said with a smile

"Yea well our family is one of the most famous out there, Oh and by the way I'm taking you to School tomorrow, and get you registered, is that cool?" she asked

"Yea that's fine."

"Cool, now off to bed."

"Why?"

"School starts at 7:30 you need sleep, I can tell." she said

I nodded and went to go and get ready for be. I do my regular routine brush my teeth do mouth wash and wright in my journal. My phone rings and I pick it up, it was a text

From: Unknown

I'm wathcing you."

I looked at it wied eyed, I got scared really scared.

**I talk, I talk too much**  
**I never open up**  
**To what You need to say**  
**My words get in the way**

**I search for stillness**  
**But worry kills it**  
**I need to clear my head**  
**I'm tired, I need to rest**

**It all comes down to this**  
**The quiet in the end**  
**I listen for Your voice**  
**Recovery begins**

**The times I hear You most**  
**Are when You bring me close**  
**I'll follow as You guide**  
**While darkness turns to light**

**It all comes down to this**  
**The quiet in the end**  
**I listen for Your voice**  
**Recovery begins**

**Whisper to me, whisper to me**  
**Whisper to me, whisper to me**

**It all comes down to this**  
**The quiet in the end**  
**I listen for Your voice**  
**Recovery begins**

**It all comes down to this**  
**The quiet in the end**  
**I listen for Your voice**  
**Recovery begins.**

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm starting on this story because of this band, FireFlight. There such a good band and I love listing to them. Their songs are so heart warming, So here is the titels of the song's I used and I'll use more of them; **

**Unbreakabel **

**For Those Who Wait. **

**Recovery Begins. **

**Have a great day or night. see ya in the next chapter. **


	2. The New School The New Everything, Great

**AN/ Hey so you guys know that first story I posted, well I took it down. Not that because I had to, it's because I needed to. It didn't make sense and well there were word's that were spelled wrong, so that's why. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Total Drama. And if I did then well... You guys dont want to know. *Evil laugh* I don't own the characters. **

**Clamier: I do however own my OC's in this story and the plot and the ieda. Some OC's will come later in the story. **

**Now heres chapter 2 of Total Drama High: Kameko's Life. **

**So in this chapter you'll get to meet the some awesome Charecters and she will be placed in a click. Thanks to Courtney, B%&#*, ahem. **

**Anywho lets move on, you will also get to see her crush, through bulling from a Jock aka Lightning, Anne Maria, and Scott, oh I'm going to enjoy this story vary much. *Evil laugh* Sigh, oh this will be fun. **

**Please review and give me feedback. Good or helpfull criticism. And no rude coment's of I'll bring the hurt trust me you don't want that, I'm Polynesian(AKA Samoan) you get me? Enjoy the story. Oh there is one last detial I forgot to mention...but I'm telling, sorry. XD **

**Chapter 2 **

**The New School The New Everything, Great. **

When I was done registering for school Heather showed me around the school, she should me to my locker, and the Liebrary. She was about to show me to the cageteria when I heard

"Heather."

We both turned around and to see a girl with a black shirt that had blue on the shoulders anad dark green sleevs, wit a black choke coaller, her hair was black with blue in it, the boy with her had on a green shirt with a black hand print, his sleevs where camo and he had black hiar with green eye's. "Weird goth girl, and Elvies." Said Heather

"Weird names." I muttered

"Those aren't our name's. The name is Gwen, and this is my friend Trent." I heard her say,

"Oh hi sorry, the names Kameko, Heather's cousian. I justed moved here." I said with a smile

They both smiled at me, when Heather just glared.

"Anywho, Heather?"

"What?"

"Dont you have Chreer Practice?"

She looked at me horrifed and then glared at me. Oh yea I rule, you see back at my school I was called the how do I put it, the smooth talker. I would get people out of fights, I was also called the finasher, the reason was because when I can't 'smooth talk' people out of fights I just well you don't want to know.

"Weired goth girl and elvis, can I trust you two?"

"Why?" they asked in union

"Beacuse I need someone to watch her and to make sure she dosen't get into fights, she has a rebelious side and show her round school cafetieria and all that jazz." she said

"Yea well look after her." said Gwen

She thanked them and headed to the gym.

"So where to next?" I asked

Befor they could answer I heard a grilish scram and I looked behind me to see a Jock with brown skin and white hair (**yes I know his hair is was origanaly brown but I'm using his whit hair look after he got be by Camroan on TDROTI) **with a shirt that's blue and has a yellow number 1 on his shirt.

And by his side was really taned girl that has a actcent like she was form Jersey, she was whereing light blue pants and a vary dark purpul shirt, (**You guy's know what they look like.) **with big hoop ear rings.

Next to her was what looked like a farm boy with red hair whith a white tank-top and bark blue pants.

Both boy's were going after a short skinny brown kid with a red hoddie with yellow shorts, and glasses.

Next to him were 4 boys trying to defind him.

A boy with a blue hat and brown hair and a grayish hoddie.

Next to that boy was another that boy was a red head with glasses with pale skin and a hamburger t-shirt.

Next to him was the next boy that had dark skin with a blue shirt and a red sweeter vest shirt over it with dark brown hair, he was kind of cute.

Next to that boy was ittle chubby not fat but plumb boy, with pale skin with brown hair.

They were all scared to death but stood their ground, I was pissed beyond belief. I truned to Gwen.

"I'll be right back." I said

But befor I can leave Trent grabs my arm.

"What?"

"Do you have any Idea of who you are dealing with? That's Lightning and his crew, they will pumbel you to the ground in 10 seconeds. you can't just walts up there and aske them to stop."

I just smiled at him.

"Heather hasn't metion of what I could do, did she?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Awe well this was bound to happen anyway, listen at my old school I was known for stopping this kind of thing, lets just say I was known for smooth talking and if that didn't work well I was also known for the finiasher." I said as I smiled and walked away.

Let me explane something to you guys, I hate fighting don't like violance at all so smooth talking was my image at my old school, but when I do have to fight well lets just it wasn't pretty. as I waked up to then everyone was looking at me with horror but did not say anything I stood in frount of I think his name was CAmeron and put my hands up and smiled at Lightning.

"Hi, Lightning?" I asked

"Sha-yea, uh who are you?" He asked

"The names Kameko Heathers cousin." I said with a smile

The girl next to him galred at me, her name is Anne Maria.

"So your the queen B's American cousian we have herd about you" she said

"Awe she talke's about me, but I'm not here to talk about my cousian." I said

"Then what is it then?" asked the farmer boy Scott I think it was.

I pointed to the Cameron who was right behind me.

"Answer this question, what did he do to you that was so bad?" I asked with a serious face.

"He bumped into me and didn't say sorry, that's why." said Anne Maria

"Hahahahahahaha!" I started to laugh

And everyone looked at me with horror on their face's. When I was done laughing I truned around and helped Cameron up, I truned him around and patted him on the back as we started to walk away when I heard,

"KAMEKO LOOK OUT!" yelled Gwen I truned around and saw a fist coming at me,

I moved out of the way along with Cameron and quickly brought him to his friends.

"Lightning I don't fight and if I did I would be sending you to the hospital." I said in a pissed of tone and everyone looked scared

"And I mean it, the last person I sent to the hospital had two broken bones and a black eye wtih teeth missing." I said with a smile.

"Fine lets meet after school and Sha-seteal this." He said

I looked at him and just laughed

"clearly you did not here me, but oh well its your funieral you got youself a deal." and we shook hands on it and left.

After they left, I sighed and put a smile on my face when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I truned around and saw Gwen and Trent.

"Dude that was awesome." said Trent

"yea, you really saved Cameron."

"Thanks, um?"

"Oh I'm Cody."

"Sam"

"Noah."

"Ezekiel eh"

Noah, was looking at me, when he saw that I was looking at him he just looked away and blushed. I just rolled my eye's. I truned to Cameron, he just looked at me and smiled but then I had a serious face.

"Whats wrong." asked Cameron

"I have this feeling that Lightning wont be my only opponite and is he an idiot because clearly he did not hed my warning." I said

"Yea his a toatal moron." said a voice behind me then I saw a look of terror on Camerons face, I truned around to see 4 people.

"Duncan, Eva, Brick, and Jo." said Ezekiel with a whimper

**(A/N: okay my fellow reader's who guys have seen season's 1-5 and know who these people are, if not them look them up I ani't going to discribe them, sorry)**

Befor I can answer my phone rings and it's a My friend Sasha.

"Hey Sasha whats up?"

"You an assingedment, the boss is sending you it when you get home.

"Awe man alfight, thank's see you later."

"What was that about?" asked Duncan

"Oh nothing really, so who wants to show me the cafeteria I'm starving." I said

Every one just laughed. We walked to the cafetieria and I saw something come flying twords Noah who was standing next to me talking, I quickly grabbed the flying sandwitch, our group stopped when they saw the sandwitch. I looked over at the tabel with the Lightning and his friends smiling, I justed glared at them, I looked at it and saw it was a penuttbutter and jelly sandwitch. Then a smile spred acrossed my face and Noah saw my smile and he and got scared.

"Don't do it or you'll regreat it." he said

"Oh don't worry this real be funny." I said

And I did something that surprised everyone, I through it back, the sandwitch hit Anne Maria right in the face, I throwed the other half and it hin Lightning in the face, and every one in the lunch room started to laugh including our group.

"That wasn't vary nice." said a voice that was right behind us.

I truned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair tan skin and gray shirt staring at me.

I justed laughed.

"Sorry couldn't help it." I said with a smile

"Well I was excpecting to put you with you cousin however that might change since your nothing like Heather." She said

I took a good look at her then I put her with that name.

"Oh so your the school presadent, Courtney right?" I asked

She just looked at me and smiled, and looked over her list, her smile faded.

"Your a singer and dancer and a rebel with a bad reputaion and as well as a good reputaion as well, you befirend everyone who is willing to be nice to your a woundering person that gets along with everyone, I say you can go to any click you want and make some new friends." she said and left

"Well she seemed angry and nice at the same time." I said to Duncan

"Well probuly because you can sing and dance, that's why. And the only reason she was nice to you was because she was scared of you, not that I dont balme her. I know this is because I use to date her." he said shivering

"Bad exprince?" I asked

"Don't ask." He said glaring at me

I just smiled and shrugged. As we walked to Duncan's table we said good bye to Cody, Sam, Cameron, Zeke, and Noah, but when Noah he left he justed smiled at me and I ditected a hint of blushing. I justed smiled and walked away to find that Duncan was no where to be found. I walked around the school to here voice's I truned aroudn to find Duncan and Trent talking and then Duncan leaned in and...

End of Chapter Two

Xxx

**Clif hanger I'm so evil, sorry guys but I had to. Bust just me next Chapter well surprise you evan more. And What is going with Alejandro and Tyler, Who's Tyler, Find out in the next chapter. Oh this is so much fun. **

**(The next chapter might be a little shorter.) **

**preview. **

**Did I see what I thought I saw wtih Duncan and Trent, and is Alejandro hiding something, and I need to comfrount Duncan and Alejandro. **

**Next **

**Chapter 3 **

**Kameko the Love Doctor. **


End file.
